


The Story is Old But It Goes On

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wants more than he thinks he can give Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story is Old But It Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest for Jake/Cassie, the first time. The title comes from The Smith's "Last Night I Dreamt Somebody Loved Me."

He finds her at the abandoned house and he hates how she sad she looks especially over someone like Adam Conant. He wants to believe that if he had drank the elixir that he'd remember her and what she meant to him. Unlike Adam, Jakes wouldn't easily forget what they had or what he felt for her. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Her voice is soft and full of emotion. 

"Better," Jake quietly replies. "How are you?" 

"I've been worse." 

She wraps her arms around herself and Jake hates how terrible things have been for her in the last few months - her mother's death, her grandmother's illness, the discover that she's a witch, a dark one at that, and now Adam. He's not without fault when it comes to causing her heartbreak but it seems like it's been one thing after another. Although he recognizes what he's done to her, Jake feels that Adam's casual reaction to what he had with Cassie is callow and worse than anything that he, himself, has done. He wants to comfort her but he doesn't think she'd accept it. 

He's about to say something that's probably a trite cliché when she moves closer to him. Before he can react, she's wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He could easily lose himself in her kisses but this is wrong. No doubt she's rebounding from Adam but he still _wants_ her. That's the problem. He wants her and not just for a moment but for much longer. There was a part of him that hadn't wanted to admit to himself that he would have died for her happiness. He know that it's twist but he feels a connection to Cassie like he's never felt with anyone else. 

"Cassie," Jake groans as he pulls away from her. 

She looks devastated. The emotions on her face plain to see until she dons a mask of indifference. 

"Apparently I'm _that_ desirable," Cassie angrily says. "Sorry for wasting your time." 

"It's not _that_ ," Jake says. "I don't want to be used because you need to get over _him_." 

"What are you talking about?' 

"Ever since I've been in town, you've been wrapped up in _him_." 

"I have not," Cassie argues. 

He gently grips her wrist to prevent her from turning away. 

"Don't," Jake implores her.

"Don't what?" Cassie asks. "I'm sick of everyone telling me what I feel or want or need." 

"Tell me then what you need." 

"I want to feel like someone actually wants me for me, that I am not cursed or dark." 

"You're not cursed." 

Cassie laughs. It's a mocking sound and for a moment he puts himself in her position. He's been hot and cold with her because he doesn't want to her even though he really wants her. And now Adam has brushed her off after chasing her for so long. Sure it was magic but that doesn't make it any better. It probably makes her feel worse. Things with Faye are easier and a whole lot less complicated but maybe he needs to stop taking the easy way. Jake sighs before gently pulling her closer. 

"You're not cursed," Jake says. "And Conant is an idiot." 

Just as their lips are about to meet, she whispers against his lips. 

"I don't want your pity." 

He's made an unbelievable mess out of everything if she even thinks that this is about pity. He's wanted her from the first moment that he saw her. She's everything that he's not - pure, innocent and good. His hands grip her biceps, his grip tight, before he kisses her. It's a demanding and hungry kiss. He wants her and he hates what has happened to her but he doesn't pity her. He tries to tell her everything that he can't say in that kiss. 

Jake's not sure how they made it to the couch but he likes how she's straddling his lap and taking everything that she wants form him. It's only when her hands slip down to his belt buckle that he stops her. It's one of the hardest things that he's ever done. She's about to protest when he kisses her again. This time it's a chaste kiss. 

"Are you sure?" Jake asks her when the kiss is finished. "I don't want to be some way for you to get over Conant." 

"This isn't about him." 

"You sure?" Because if we do this, I'm gonna want more from you," Jake tells her. 

"Jake," Cassie starts before he silences her with another kiss. 

"I want you, Cassie, and not just for a one off so that you can know that guys find you desirable and not so that you can forget _him_." 

"I want you," Cassie tells him. "I want you for you." 

"Good." 

They start kissing again and this time when her hands go back to his belt buckle, he doesn't stop her. Not this time, not ever again. 

* * *

The couch is cold and lumpy but he doesn't want to move. She's in his arms, sprawled on top of him. Jake doesn't know how to feel. He's never opened up to someone like this. With Faye, it was always about sex and power. With Cassie, it's something more. It's easy to say that he wants more but now that he has it, he's afraid of being that vulnerable. 

"You're not regretting it," Cassie quietly asks him. 

Her voice sounds small and he realizes how young she is. She's the same age as Faye but until very recently she was sheltered from all of this drama, from the magic and from everything that he is. He suddenly feels ashamed. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. She stiffens in his arms and he doesn't know what to say to make things any better. 

"I don't regret it," Jake says. "I've just never done this before." 

"Excuse me?" Cassie asks. "What about Faye?" 

Jake laughs. "I've had sex before but it wasn't like _this_." 

He doesn't need to explain what he means because she nods in agreement. She understands that there's a connection between them that goes deeper than the circle and magic. 

"It's cold," Cassie says. 

It's what motivates them to get dressed but she doesn't want to leave so he lays back down on the couch and pulls her back on top of his body. He knows that there's a part of her that's afraid of walking outside and finding dead crows everywhere. But there's a larger part of her that doesn't want the real world of her father, their circle and everything else to intrude into this moment. He doesn't want it either. Instead he wants to wrap this moment up and run away from Chance Harbor and all that awaits them. Since he can't do that, he can do whatever he can to extend this moment for as long as he can. It's pretty much all that he can give her right now that won't be tainted by who he is. 

((END))


End file.
